To Recover What Was Lost
by Aquaspirt112
Summary: Rei was happy she had both her parents even though they often traveled they settled in and had Twins a boy and a girl they were happy until one night the village they lived in burned down everyone was slaughtered go to present the next day Rei one of the twins woke up without memory of what happened that night will she ever recover her memory shes also team 7s fourth memmeber


**I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh Gx some of the cards i mention are made up and may be anime characters i do not own the anime ones but made up ones i do anyway lets get started**

 **Our Next duel do to some circumstances is none other then one of the Twin Roses Miss Reina the i came on to the field, and her opponent Dr Sagitta then a man with spiky hair and lizard eyes he was wearing a lad coat with a white shirt and some jeans**

This guy is giving me the creeps i though the guy wouldn't take his eyes off me as if i were his next experiment i though as he would not stop moving in place.

You have a twin don't you he said in a cocky/creepy tone

Yeah so what if i do i said thinking it couldn't hurt its not like its something against me right i though.

You see im able to tell somethings about a person just buy looking at them its a talent of mine i dont mean to brag he said

Whatever lets start we don't have all day here

 **Lets Duel**

Reina- 8000

Sagitta- 8000

My move i summon Kozmo Farmgirl in defense mode

Kozmo Farmgirl Attack:1500 Defense:1000

I now end my turn its your move he says while bowing

Ok my turn i summon to the field Shining Angel in defense mode Attack:1400 Defense:800

and i place one card face down then i end my turn

Alright now the real show begins i summon to the field Brron Mad King Of Dark World to the field Attack:1800 Defense: 400

This card has a certain type of power like the type to drag a soul out of a persons body said Sagitta while laughing

Your crazy i said could he actually be telling the truth i think

The fun part is i dont have to go for you i can go for your twin and you will soon follow he laughed more

Whatever dream what you will i don't judge Dr i said

/

Dont let his crazy talk get to you Reina you can do this you have been through hell and back you got this Reina said Raiden from the waiting area

/

I end my turn its your move said Sagitta

Ok i activate the spell pot of greed im able to draw two cards then i end my turn

Alright Brron Mad King Of Dark World attack shining angel he said as my card dissapeared i though it wouldn't be a big loss at least not until i felt like my life was being drained from my body

Ugh looks like you weren't lying wait if im like this that mean i say as i though i can feel it something tells me hes in the same boat

Leave him out of this Sagitta i say looking tired

Aw looks like you can barely stand poor girl said Sagitta while laughing

REINA screamed Akiza from where the waiting area is

/

You think all that stuff he said isnt true right said Jaden in the waiting area

It doesnt seam logical for a card to have that kind of power said Zane

Something isnt right about that guy and that card said Yusei

Whoa Raiden are you feeling ok said Alexis

Yeah im ok i promise Raiden said with a fake smile

/

Lucky for you i end my turn said Sagitta

Ok i draw i said as drew from my deck

i summon to the field Fairy Dragon Slayer Natsu from my deck in defense mode

Fairy Dragon Slayer Natsu Attack 2000 Defense 1200

Then i end my turn your move

Ok get ready this is gonna hurt he said with a grin

i activate the Spell card Raigeki which means your monsters are destroyed i can attack you directly with Brron dealing 1800 damage

Reina- 6200

Sagitta- 8000

i screamed in pain what do you gain from this i said barely being able to stand

/

Whats going on this is weird said Jaden

Hey Raiden said Alexis attention was on her as Raiden passed out on her lap

Hey Man are You alright said Jaden as he poked his face

He needs to go to a first aid booth said Aster

ill help said Aster

Whats going on though Yusei as He ran towards the areana

/

Shes getting hurt out there cant we do something said Akiza to Sayer

Im sorry my hands are tied until the duel is finished said Sayer in a fake worried tone

/

I need to end this duel and quickly i though your just insain but no matter cause now its my move

i summon from my hand Fairy Celestial Mage Lucy in defense mode

Attack:1500 Defense:1400

and i activate her effect I can now summon Fairy Ice Make Mage Gray from my hand in defense mode

Attack: 1800 Defense : 1800

Sinse Gray is a Turner i Tune Fairy Celestial Mage Lucy with my Fairy Ice Make Mage Gray

Aid my side my friend Rune Beast Moon Shine Dragon i played my dragon which was black with blue wings

Attack: 3100 Defense: 1100

i activate my dragons effect i can summon a level 5 or higher Light/Dark type from my hand i summon Lance the Archknight in defense mode

Attack: 4000 Defense : 4000

/

Alright! nice combo said Jaden

Keep it up Reina said Jessie

Come on you can do this said Yusei

/

i now end my turn its your move Sagitta i said as bangs cover my face

 **Announcer: Back from the debts Reina has made her move but does the doctor have a counter**

i play one facedown i now end my turn he said

My move i said Reina you need to end this duel quickly both of your lives are on the line said Lance

Most Definetlly i attack your monster and he goes to the grave i attacked with Rune Beast Moon Shine Dragon

my dragon attacked the card shatter all of a sudden i felt a sharp pain all over my body its happening again i though

i saw people from the movement try to take me off the field i screamed NO IM GOING TO FINISH THIS DUEL

i saw them flinch then back away i was still in pain

i attack with Lance directly

Reina-6,200

Sagitta-4,000

Sagitta screamed in pain as the wind harmed him for real i had almost completly forgot about the fact that i am a psychic duelist i though as i watched

The man looked half dead but he still kept laughing his heart out

Your move but be careful it may be your last i said with my bangs hanging over my face

Ok i draw said Sagitta said he did he laughed some more oh you pretty much have me beat lab rat i end my turn.

You`ll regret it i said my body was still glowing there was so much pain radiating through my body i woundered how i could even stand

Using Lance i attck you directly cosmic judgement i said as Lance attacked then the duel ended

 **The winner of todays duel is Reina**

Reina are you ok said Akiza walking up to me my body stoped glowing im fi... just before i finished i passed out

/

Reina said Yusei as he ran towards the dueling area just to see her uncontious in Sayers hands as he walked away some followers followed including Akiza

Hey whats going on said Jaden and Jessie as they ran towards Yusei

Im trying to figure that out myself said Yusei with a concerned look on his face

Hey cheer up pal we still have time before the next duel starts why dont we visit said Jessie with a chipper tone

That would be fine if i knew where she was staying said Yusei

Arcadian Movement huh they sound like a occult said Jaden

Didnt sometime during the duel the fact that Raiden and Reina are twins came up said Zane as he came towards them

Your right maybe he knows where she is thanks alot Zane said Jadden as he pat Zains head then dragged Yusei and Jessie as he ran.

 **Sorry for the long wait you know kind of had writiers block it can happen to the best of us hope you can forgive dont forget to follow or Review the infor really helps this is Aqua sighning off**


End file.
